It is known to provide a powered tailgate on motor vehicles to facilitate access to the vehicle. The powered tailgate can, for example, be activated by pressing a button on a key fob. However, a potential problem arises if the user is carrying objects, such as boxes, luggage, shopping etc., and cannot readily access the key fob.
DE 202010003763 discloses a capacitive sensor arrangement mounted to a tail apron of the vehicle. The capacitor sensor arrangement is configured to detect a swivelling action of the user's foot under the tail apron. Upon detection of the swivelling action, the vehicle tail gate is opened. However, the required gesture to open the tailgate is not intuitive and could cause the user to become unbalanced.
FR 2917771 discloses a method of controlling the automatic closure of a vehicle tailgate. A series of sensors are provided at the rear of the vehicle to establish a detection zone. The closure of the tailgate is initiated by pressing a button within the vehicle and the sensors then perform a check to determine whether the user is present within the detection zone after a prescribed period of time.
The present invention sets out to overcome or ameliorate at least some of the problems associated with the aforementioned prior art techniques.